Trust the Force
by TabbyLover
Summary: Eight years have passed since the Phantom Menace. Obi-Wan is now a Jedi Knight and Qui-Gon has taken Anakin as his new apprentice. Read the story and you'll find out what happens to our beloved Jedi. AU. Finally a Title.


**Trust the Force**

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, only some of them. Not the ones created by George Lucas.

**Summery: **Eight years have passed since the Phantom Menace. Obi-Wan is now a Jedi Knight and Qui-Gon has taken Anakin as his new the story and you'll find out what happens to our beloved Jedi. AU.

**Chapter 1: **

A sorrowful sigh escapes his lips once more, thinking of what could have been if he wasn't betrayed by the one person Obi-Wan Kenobi has always trusted with his life. Walking done the narrow streets of an abandon settlement on a distant planet, known as Karackos. He had come here in search of any survivors and instead, all Obi-Wan has managed to find is death littering up the narrow streets. Smoke and sand was stinging his eyes as the wind teases his hair. Sadness is overwhelming and it isn't something Obi-Wan wants to see again or even to feel the pain of thousands dying breaths or even to hear the echoes of the screams as the innocents of Karackos was destroyed.

One by one the innocents of Karackos were struck done by a mad wielding lightsaber user. Obi-Wan is too disgusted with the thought of a Jedi being able to kill thousands of innocent children. Killing the future of the now vacant planet of Karackos.

What is Obi-Wan to say to the council of this very disturbing news, when he isn't meant to be here. Is he to tell them that the Force had led him to this planet, which reeks with the smell of death and despair as the planet mourns the loss of its people. He isn't too sure of himself at this moment and that is not very fitting for a Jedi.

Carefully Obi-Wan places his feet on the blood-covered cobbled pathway. Sandstone walls were not left untouched, as it was very possible to see blood smeared across the walls of the homes, which the dead had lived in with their cherished families.

His hood was pushed back by the harsh wind a few miles back and Obi-Wan doesn't understand if it is completely necessarily to pull it back on.

"Never knew that it was possible for a Jedi Knight to express such sorrow, until now that is."

With his trusty lightsaber in his hand, Obi-Wan turns around to face the voice. The Force was screaming at Kenobi to walk away, but Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to obey that order.

"Put that lightsaber away Knight Kenobi or you'll face the same fate as the Karackosans have," the dark robed figure hisses his warning. "Surely you want to live with the guilt of not coming here on time to save this forsaken planet and her people from uncertain death. Killed by a lightsaber and a few blasters thrown in as well."

"What have the Karackosans ever done to you to force you into committing such a horrendous act?" Obi-Wan doesn't take his gaze away from the dark figure in the middle of the alleyway.

"Nothing. They have done absolutely nothing to me," the dark figure smugly replies. "Killed them for the hell of it."

The hairs on the back of Obi-Wan's head begin to rise up under the threatening gaze of another adversary hidden in the shadows behind him and that was when he knew. That he may not be able to get out of this fight alive and he has done so well to stay alive for the past eight years, since Qui-Gon had put him aside so he could train Skywalker.

Is this what everyone feels when they know that they may not be able to survive another day? Is this what had occurred in the minds of the innocents littering up the streets?

Two against one.

Chances of even surviving this fight are zilch, but Obi-Wan must not give up on the Force.

Trust the Force.

"I will not allow you to walk away after what has occurred," Obi-Wan hears the sound of a lightsaber being ignited behind him. "Who are you to kill innocents and then thinking that the pair of you will get away with what you have done. You'll both be hunted down by many wanting your heads on a silver platter-"

"Save your petty words Kenobi and say hello to Darak's lightsaber?" The dark figure then claps his hands, almost as if he is applauding his friend on.

Azure blue clashes against scarlet red in an instant.

* * *

Their ship lands in the middle of what was left of a landing strip. Anakin was finding it hard to recollect his stomach contents after seeing the smoke pillaring up in blue sky, taking out the rays of sunlight and to cast the world below into a smoky darkness.

Following the steps of his master of eight years and stepping into something of which Anakin isn't entirely sure if he'll be able to bear to see again, unless if he wants to bring back up his lunch that is.

"Who could have done this, Master?" Anakin cautiously asks his stoic master.

"That is what we are here to find out, young one," Qui-Gon replies. "And to find Knight Obi-Wan."

"Do you think that we should find Obi-Wan first?" Anakin is gravely concerned for his friend and fellow Jedi.

Anakin and Obi-Wan have become good friends during Anakin's short time in the temple. Surprising everyone by the way the two of them interact with each other and it also surprises them both as well.

In time they had created a bond like no other and their bond with each is stronger the one Anakin has developed with his master. Obi-Wan is wise and powerful beyond his young years and his unmatched skills with the lightsaber is what had inspired Skywalker to befriend Kenobi in the first place, and also the desire to learn the skills Obi-Wan has crafted so well.

Some of their friendship is based on the knowledge of Obi-Wan's past with Qui-Gon and Anakin did find it unfair when he had learnt of the truth of their past. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan haven't even dared to look the other in the eye since the day Qui-Gon had decided, against the best wishes of the council, to take Anakin under his wing and to teach him the skills needed to become a Jedi Knight.

"When are you and Obi-Wan going to put the past behind you-" Anakin starts to question Qui-Gon the same question he has been asking, since he had learnt the terrible truth.

"When are you going to drop this conversation while you are at it?" Qui-Gon harshly snaps at Anakin's tiring questions and in a lot of ways, he is proud and glad that Anakin and Obi-Wan have both become close friends, but then again Qui-Gon doesn't want to dig up the past again.

The pair didn't venture in far when they had heard a commotion coming in from the alleyway from Anakin's left side and that is when they both saw a red and blue lightsaber through the billowing smoke. It wasn't just the sounds and sights of the lightsabers that had drawn both the master and the padawans attention, but the loud cackle crackling echoing through the walls. The owner of that laugh must be finding the lightsaber duel hilarious and that thought alone is causing Anakin to hate, that laugh's owner.

Running with full speed, using the help of the Force to reach and to aid Obi-Wan's desperate fight for his life. Anakin can feel the desperation pouring out of Obi-Wan's mind through their bond.

Pausing almost to a complete stop as Anakin continues watch and to fear for his friends life. The lightsaber duel on its own was something that words alone could not describe.

Obi-Wan's hair was sleeked back with his perspiration and he was beginning to tire, but his eyes were still of determination not to give up.

This is the Knight that had killed a Sith Lord eight years ago and he was only a padawan learner back then, and it was this man, whom Anakin very would like to be his Master instead of Qui-Gon.

His attention was soon crabbed by another figure, hidden in the shadows of the alcove. Clapping his hands and laughing.

The force was telling Anakin that this was the one responsible for the deaths of the many innocent lives clattering up the streets of Karack, the city of Karackos.

"Well, well, well look what we have here Darak," the shadowy figure cries out, his voice echoing through the shadows. "An audience."

Anakin was about to race over and to run the shadowy figure with his lightsaber. He would have if it weren't for Obi-Wan crying out in surprise and shock, and Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's pain.

Turning his gaze back on to lightsaber duel between Obi-Wan and this mysterious Darak.

"Noooooo!" Yells out the shadowy figure, as Obi-Wan's azure blue lightsaber takes away the life of the mysterious Darak.

Anakin almost found himself jumping up and down with joy of seeing Obi-Wan winning the fight. What Anakin or even Qui-Gon didn't expect, unless the Force has been shielded this unexpected turn of events from their minds. Darak didn't go down without a fight either and Anakin wishes that he did not just stand there, thinking and hoping that Darak was dead and could cause no more harm.

Qui-Gon races down the alleyway hoping to get the shadowy figure to give or even to pay for what he has done. Not only was he responsible for the death of countless others, but he is now responsible for harming a fellow Jedi Knight.

As he leaves Anakin to catch his friend, Obi-Wan, from falling down from shock of receiving a nasty wound to the shoulder. Shock and pain was inevitably shining through those ocean blue eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi's.

* * *

**To Be Continued. . . . **

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** That is if you wish it to be. Currently searching for a beta reader if that helps and now it has been re-edited.


End file.
